falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
ED-E
|bild =ED-E-trailer.jpg |desc = |rasse =Roboter (Eyebot) |zugehörigkeit =Enklave Johnson Nash Kurier |rolle =Messenger Begleiter |ort =Mojave Express, Primm |familie =Whitley (Erschaffer) ED-E (Klon) |vorkommen =''All Roads'' Fallout: New Vegas |quests =Mein lieber ED-E |ausrichtung =Neutral |vorkommen =''Fallout: New Vegas'' |spezial = |extras =Verbesserte Sensoren |baseid = (default) (Waffen-upgrade) (Rüstungs-upgrade) |refid = (default) (Waffen-upgrade) (Rüstungs-upgrade) }} Eyebot (Duraframe) – Subject E oder kurz ED-E ist ein Augenbot-Prototyp welcher sich dem Spieler als Begleiter anschließen kann. Fundort Man findet ED-E in Primm in der Mojave Express Filiale. Dieser ist zu dem Zeitpunkt beschädigt und muss erst repariert werden. Entweder mit hilfe der Reparatur- oder mit der Wissenschaftsfähigkeit und einigen Ersatzteilen. Alternativ kann man den defekten Bot zum Schrottplatz bringen und entsorgen. Fähigkeiten *Verbesserte Sensoren - NPCs werden früher auf dem Radar sichtbar. *Größeres Inventar - ED-E verfügt über ein überdurchschnittlich großes Inventar zum Ablegen/Transportieren von Gegenständen. Quests *Mein lieber ED-E Interessantes/Wichtiges *Man kann im Laufe der Mein lieber ED-E-Quest aufrüsten. Hier muss man allerdings zwischen besseren Waffen (Anhänger der Apokalypse) und besserer Panzerung (Stählerne Bruderschaft) entscheiden. *Mit ED-E stößt man immer mal wieder auf verwunderte Kommentare wie "Ein fliegender Roboter? Man muss ich High sein!" *ED-E hat am Heck einen Stoßstangenaufkleber auf dem steht:"Mein Kind ist ein Ehrenschüler der Roosevelt Academy", ein Ort aus Fallout 3 Geschichte ED-E kommt von der Ost-Küste und wurde von einem Enklave Wissenschaftler namens Whitley an der Adams Air Force Base gebaut. ED-E ist mit einem gehärtetem Panzer und speziellen Waffen ausgerüstet (ED ist so die einzige Verbindung zu Fallout 3). Er war auf der unglaublichen Reise nach Navarro um aufgerüstet zu werden und dann eine enorme Menge an wertvollen Daten zu transportieren, als der Eyebot schwer beschädigt und von einem Ladenbesitzer nach Primm mitgenommen wurde. Auch wenn ED-E immernoch all seine Daten und das Wissen über seine Mission besitzt, ist seine interne Positionierungs-Hardware trotzdem schwer beschädigt. Der einzige Grund, weshalb ED-E noch nicht von Gruppierungen beschlagnahmt worden ist, das er seine besondere Mission an niemanden weiter gibt. ED-E wird bereits im E3 Trailer Video gesehen, wo er seine Mission erfüllen will, dann aber von einem ungesehenen Schützen zweimal angeschossen wird, bevor das Bild zur New Vegas Skyline wechselt. Um ihn wieder in Ordnung zu bringen benötigt es 65 Punkte auf Reparieren, oder aber 35 und zusätzlich 55 auf Wissenschaft. Alternativ kann er mit 3 Teilen Altmetall, 2 Sensormodulen und 1x Elektroschrott repariert werden. Nach der Reparatur kann er zu einem Begleiter rekrutiert werden. Die Ersatzteile zum reparieren kann man in der Novac Gas Station finden. Bugs Bevor man im Laufe der Quest "Mein lieber ED-E" ED-E zur Stählernen Bruderschaft bzw. zu den Anhänger der Apokalypse bringt, damit Sie seine gespeicherten Informationen downloaden können, sollte man unbedingt alles aus ED-E's Inventar entfernen. Hintergrund ist, dass beide Fraktionen ED-E nach dem Download aufrüsten wollen. Am Ende bekommt man einen "ganz neuen" ED-D mit einer anderen ID. Alle Items befinden sich aber noch in dem "Alten". Leider fehlt ein Script der Entwickler, welches das Inventar übernimmt. Somit gibts nach dem Aufrüsten zurück in Primm ein böses Erwachen, sobald man feststellt, dass das Inventar komplett leer ist. Leider wird man im Laufe des Dialogs nicht darauf hingewiesen. Es gibt jedoch Abhilfe für all jene, denen es schon passiert ist: Zuerst lädt man ein altes Savegame, in dem der "alte" ED-E noch vorhanden ist. (Ob sich danach mehr oder weniger Items im Inventar befanden ist egal). Nun öffnet man mit der Taste "^" die Konsole und klickt mit der Maus auf ED-E. Am oberen Bildschirmarand befindet sich nun (in Klammern hinter dem Namen) die ID eures ED-E (Es gibt verschiedene ED-E Versionen mit unterschiedlichen IDs). Die ID hat folgendes Format (ohne voranstehenden Nullen): 1732xx (1732cd, 1732d1, ...) Nun lädt man das letzte (aktuellste) Savegame, öffnet wieder die Konsole über "^" und gibt folgendes ein: prid ''(hier die eben ausgelesene ID eingeben ohne <>) Bespiel: ''prid 1732d1 drücken OpenTeammateContainer 1 drücken Nun sollte sich das letzte Inventar eures alten ED-Es öffnen und man kann sich die gewünschten Items in sein eigenes Invetar schieben. Falls man kein altes Savegame mehr hat, einfach mal die oben erwähnten IDs ausbrobieren. Ist das Inventar leer war es nicht euer ED-E! *Wenn man sich bei der Quest für die Anhänger der Apokalypse entscheidet, wird die Waffe verbessert. Allerdings kann es auch sein, dass er danach kampfunfähig ist, weil er dann keine Waffe mehr hat. * If you tell ED-E to part ways and return to Primm, he may be removed from the game instead. * Exiting Bloodborne Cave may glitch ED-E to be stuck in the opening of the cave. Even with the latest patch, ED-E will instead show up as a marker, but can't be found in the surroundings or in the cave. This can also happen around the entrance of Vault 22. * ED-E will get stuck in all the towers in Hoover Dam, mixing up what door to take to follow you. He usually ends up on the roof of the tower you exited. If you take the Elevator to Hoover Dam Offices he will usually appear. (After second patch) * ED-E is often rendered unconscious via explosions which make him disappear. This may also happen when ED-E sustains enough damage while already unconscious(tested using Knock-Knock and Holorifle on knocked-out ED-E). Often, ED-E is dead, despite retaining the Enhanced Sensors Extra and the player won't receive a message about his death. ED-E will still count as being a companion though, meaning that you won't be able to take Rex with you instead. You also won't be able to take Arcade Gannon with you if you encounter his bug where you won't receive a dialogue option to travel with you while ED-E is already a companion. More importantly, this bug will make it impossible to play the Honest Hearts DLC, as you cannot take companions with you into Zion. The same applies to the Boomer artillery bug below. * Boomers artillery will kill ED-E, even on normal mode and you will not be informed of his death. * When at Black Mountain, its possible that ED-E will disappear after The Courier is attacked by super mutants in the small pass with the bear traps and the large boulder, but only after the super mutants attack.ConfirmedIt can happen as well in the entrance of Vault 22. * After upgrading ED-E's armor, its inventory weight goes up from 1 to 2. Traveling to the Fort and back with ED-E as a companion permanently adds an additional 2 to its weight EACH time you go there, eventually making it impossible to place items in its inventory anymore. There is no known way to remove this invisible item weight, and the only way to prevent it is by firing ED-E before traveling there. Telling him to wait elsewhere before going to the Fort still adds the extra phantom weight. Apparently, its laser is being duplicated each time your weapons are forcibly removed at the Fort. This does not happen at the casinos, though. * After upgrading ED-E with the Followers, if it is destroyed, the dialog & text about losing its perk after its death will not appear at all. You can lose ED-E without noticing its death in battles or Vaults if it strays too far from the Kurier by its own way being in DANGER mode because of the hostiles around him. A related bug exists where if ED-E is destroyed, its perk still remains in the Courier's Pip-Boy and still fully working. * ED-E delivers a message from the BoS after enough trigger words are activated. During the last paragraph of this speech, the speaker's dialect changes to that of a Hispanic male (possibly from one of the developers of New Vegas), and the player is stuck without being able to bring up the Pip-Boy or move. The following speech made by the Anhänger der Apokalypse will not play. Quitting to dashboard and reloading does not fix this bug, however entering via console seems to fix the problem on PC. You may also try telling ED-E to wait in a place prior to receiving the message and retrieving him later. * The Upgraded Zapper from the Followers of the Apocalypse upgrade can be lost at random particularly in casinos or in Caesar's Fort. It is actually two different weapons: Energy Zap(00166B94) and Electrical Zap(001694DF), and can be restored with after targetting ED-E. They require energy cell ammo (00078CC2), but don't actually consume it. * When at The Thorn (Near Westside), if you have ED-E wait by the edge of the platform where Red Lucy is standing. After agreeing to fight in a match you are placed in the ring. When the gate opens, and you can attack the beasts, ED-E will attack from the platform * It is possible for ED-E (after armor upgrade) to not use his weapons and even not move out of place, If you fast travel or wait he will rejoin you. * Sometimes while speaking to ED-E, a gunfire sound will trigger instead of the regular beeping noise. * Sometimes, ED-E will glitch and appear to be somewhere behind the Lucky 38, but when you try and find him, he is nowhere to be seen. It is unknown why this happens. * Sometimes, ED-E will turn in another direction and float away, this same problem also occurs with Cass. Galerie ED-EReg.png|Default. ED-EWeap.png|Follower weapon upgrade. ED-EArmor.png|Brotherhood armor upgrade. ED-E left.png|Left side view. ED-E right.png|Right side view. Ede.png|ED-E in the Fallout: New Vegas E3 Trailer en:ED-E es:ED-E fi:ED-E fr:ED-E pl:ED-E pt:ED-E ru:ЭД-Э uk:ЕД-Е zh:ED-E Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Begleiter Kategorie:Primm Charaktere Kategorie:Roboter Charaktere Kategorie:Enklave Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Lonesome Road Charaktere Kategorie:Primm